Untouchable
by Mollyyywood
Summary: You gotta, come on, come on, say that we'll be together,come on, come on, little taste of heaven.


**Random one-shot written at one in the morning. First ever Rachel/Finn...and first Gleefic on here for me too. Hope you like it!**

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky._

He loved the way her hair fell on her shoulders. The way her eyes crinkled at the edges when she smiled. The way her shoulders bounced when she laughed. He loved the way she visited his dream every night. The way her voice haunted him through empty hallways of the school after practices.

He loved the secret kiss they had shared in his car one day after glee practice. Getting to touch her and knowing it was forbidden was the biggest rush he'd ever felt.

But that was all it was. A forbidden rush. She wasn't his, and as far as he could tell, she never would be. She made that clear to him the day she started seeing _him_.

He hated him. His curly hair. His stupid showface. His arrogance and his possessiveness. Acting like he owned her as if he bought her from a doll store.

It wasn't fair. Finn had done everything right. He put up with her calenders. Her schedules. Her crazy. That sexy crazy that makes him hot all the time. He wasn't about to lose her to some pretentious prick she met at a bookstore.

"Hello Finn." Rachel walked into the choir room alone and fifteen minutes early. He had made sure he was there before anyone else so he could spend as much time with her as possible. "How's your day going?"

"Good." He lied. He had been completely miserable ever since Jesse St. James showed his stupid face in their choir room. He hated him and he hated how Rachel was so amazed by everything he did like he was some kind of God. Finn was just as good as him. He could have been even better if he wasn't always distracted by Rachel. "Where's Jesse?"

"Oh he'll be here." She blushed and couldn't even look at him. She was so ashamed for lying to Finn about so many things. First about not dating him and then about having sex with him. She even lied about how happy she was with Jesse. He had become so annoying after joining New Directions. He was everywhere and she barely had any time to herself or to spend with her friends. "He had to run to his locker to fix his hair, or something like that. He is such a perfectionist, which, I think, is what makes us so compatible. It's almost like we're the same person. Kind of a match made in heaven."

Finn almost choked on his own spit, which actually happens more often that one would think. He shifted in his seat in the front row. Rachel had been sitting at the piano plunking out notes and reviewing her music. She had beautiful fingers that where the perfect length for piano playing. Finn liked her fingers too. They were soft and always felt so tiny in his gigantic hands. She looked at him and he started to choke again.

"Are you alright, Finn?" She stood up and crossed the room to sit next to him, patting him on the back. He was coughing quite a bit and she was beginning to worry. "Can I get you some water or a cough drop? Maybe you should see the nurse about that. If we are going to win regionals, you really need to be in top shape. Having a cough and sore throat will do terrible things for your voice and we really can't risk losing your talents. Maybe some cough-"

"I'm fine." Finn interjected. He felt her hand stop patting and start rubbing circles on his shoulder blade. He looked into her dark eyes and she looked back, so doe eyed and innocent. Her cheeks blushed to the same pink as todays sweater. She swallowed and kept her eyes on Finn's. He began to lean in to kiss her when he felt her hand freeze on his back. She tilted her head down to look at her shiny, black Mary Jane shoes. Finn instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I don't know what I was thinking. Your eyes were just so dark and your little hand was doing those circles that you know I like and I just don't know what came over me but it just felt like the right thing to do and-"

"Stop." Rachel got up and stood next to him, moving her hand do his shoulder. "I know I kissed you in your car after practice last week, but I'm with Jesse and that can never happen again. I'm sorry."

Finn opened his mouth to speak as Rachel made her way back to the piano, but the door swung open and voices filled the large room. He lowered his eyes to the floor. Never again. She had said it could never happen again while they were making out in his car. But after she said it, she smashed her lips back onto his and they continued for a good fifteen more minutes before she mumbled something about her dads and ran off to her own car in the pouring rain.

During glee practice, Rachel fell while trying to show how their dance was supposed to look. Jesse got to her first, but Finn totally would have been there if he hadn't been suddenly distracted by a quick flash of black. Her plaid skirt flipped up and he swore he could see black panties. They could have even been a thong, but it was so quick and he was so stunned that it was all kind of a hot blur.

He instantly went hard. He couldn't help it. He still had that little problem that only he and Quinn really knew about and it really sucked. He thought he had gotten over it when he fucked Santana. But he really wanted to forget that night, so he may have lasted, or he may not have, he honestly couldn't remember. Forgetting was probably a good thing, though.

Anyway, they still had a good half hour of practice left, and he couldn't just dance around with a huge boner. He swiftly excused himself to the bathroom. When he locked himself in one of the stalls, he really had no idea what he was going to do then. He didn't want to jack-off in the schools bathroom. Even though glee club was the only group left in the school (Schuester was making them practice overtime with regionals so close) he wasn't about to risk being caught moaning by Kurt Hummel or Puck because he was pretty sure Puck would humiliate him forever and Kurt...well he really didn't want to think about that outcome.

His dick started to hurt so he really had no choice but to get off before going back. As he stroked, he filled his mind with Rachel. Her dark hair that matched her dark eyes. Her perfect complexion and her smooth looking legs. He tried so hard to keep his mouth shut but he couldn't help but let out a loud grunt as he came into the toilet bowl. _Quick as usual,_ he thought to himself as he flushed the toilet and left the stall to wash his hands. He looked in the mirror and saw his cheeks were flushed completely rosy. He splashed a little water on his face and turned to the door. He walked into the hall and stepped on those shiny shoes he loved so much.

"I'm so sorry, Rach! Are you okay?" He saw pain twitch in her eyes, but she quickly nodded and assured him she was fine. He quickly became aware that she was waiting outside the door for him. Had she heard him? He would be mortified. "Uh, how long have you been out here?"

"I came" (his breath got caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat) "just a few seconds ago." She rubbed her hip which she had obviously bruised because she fell really hard. "I went to get some ice from the soda machine in the cafeteria to put on my hip and then I ran into you. Literally."

He glanced at the ice bag she had in her hands. _Something cold would have been nice a few minutes ago,_ he thought to himself, _but I don't know if ice would be a good thing to put on my penis. I'll have to Google that some time_. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it, and then opened it again to speak.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She frowned and avoided his eyes. "I didn't mean to be so blunt. I feel I was being a bit rude, so I think I owe you an apology."

"No." Finn shook his head at her, never taking his eyes off of her. "I shouldn't have. It was out of line and I know you're with Jesse and you're happy with-"

"You're wrong." She said quietly. He froze and could only stare at her. No words could escape his shocked body. "It's not that I don't like being with Jesse, it's just that he's not..."

Her voice trailed off and she looked Finn in the eyes. She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, but he knew what she was saying.

"Me."

"We should get back." She turned, but Finn quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against his chest. Her breath sped up and the ice bag slipped to the floor with a crash, ice flying in every directions. "What are you doing, Finn?"

He slowly lowered his lips to hers, and lightly brushed them against one another. She let out a sharp breath as he pulled her wrist into the men's restroom. She latched the door behind them as he pushed her against it. He brought his hands up to her face. They fit perfectly together. Even if she was so much shorter. It was like their bodies were made to be together.

She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. As much as she loved when he wore the button down shirts, she was furious with them at that very moment. Without taking their lips off each others, he slipped his shirt off and she followed with her sweater. The white blouse underneath was quickly discarded, and she had begun to undo his pants before Finn moved down to suck on the soft skin of her neck. Her chest rose and fell quickly as he kissed his way down her front. She whimpered when he kissed right above the top of her skirt.

"Finn." She moaned as he reached his hand up her thigh to cup her behind. He was eye level with the burning sensation she was feeling between her legs. "We can't."

"Why not Rachel?" He groaned as stood to his full hight. "I want this and you want this. I don't know about you but I'm sick of fighting every feeling I have. You ever noticed that I have to go to the bathroom during glee all the time? Ever wonder why?"

"I meant we can't do it here." She smiled slightly and she blushed again. "It's filthy in here. Plus if you don't have any contraception, this isn't happening."

"Oh. Right." Finn's eyebrows furrowed and they sat in silence for a few seconds. "Well I feel stupid. What about glee?"

"I almost forgot." She grabbed her shirt and quickly put it back into place, followed by her sweater. "We have to go back."

Finn made his disappointment known as he too redressed. Rachel walked over to him and put her hand up to his face. "My dad's are visiting my aunt. Be at my house by 6. I'll make dinner." She turned abruptly and walked quickly to the choir room.

Finn finished practice in a complete haze. He forgot everything that happened and only focused on one thing. Rachel. She danced with ease and sang perfectly. He may have been mistaken, but he was sure she kept looking at him, and he could see anger in Jesse St. Stupid's eyes.

They were released and it took all of Finn's might not to pull Rachel to his car and finish the deed right there. But he respected her more than that, and everyone was still hanging out in the parking lot after practice. Plus, she promised him dinner and he couldn't refuse that.

He started his car and quickly drove home, almost running over two cats in the process. His mom wasn't home. He briefly wondered if she was out with Mr. Hummel, but threw it out of his mind as he hopped in for a quick shower. Glee got out at 6 so he only had a short time to prepare for Rachel's. He had to shower and find clean clothes. Then he had to make sure he smelled good (his mom always told him to smell good for a girl) and he had to find condoms. He never really bought any before because all he had ever done with Quinn was make out and Santana had brought a wide variety for their 'date'.

After a quick shower, he shuffled through his room in search of anything that didn't smell like basketball or glee sweat. He smelled his way through four shirts and seven pairs of jeans. At first, he thought about just covering himself in cologne, but then he remembered that Rachel sneezed a lot so she might have allergies. He just sprayed one line of Axe across his chest and left it like that. Now on to his hair. It was short, but it always stuck up in all directions after his showers. He had to wet it down again, since he took so long to get ready, and carefully comb it down smooth. He brushed is teeth and checked for pimples, not that he could really do anything about them had he found any.

He was really starting to freak out so he sad down on his bed to do some breathing exercises he did after he found out about Quinn and Puck. He was having what the school nurse called anxious attacks or something, so she gave him some pamphlets about how to breath. He wasn't going to do anything with them, but then one night he had a really bad attack and found them on the side of his bed and decided to try them out anyway. Well they ended up working and he took a few weeks to memorize how to do them just in case he wasn't around the paper.

He checked the clock after a while of breathing and saw that it was 6:40. Time to go. First Finn had to pick up condoms and then make his way over to her house. The condoms were actually really easy to buy. He just had to walk in and pick out the right size and then give them to the person at the register. They didn't even ask if he was old enough or anything. Finn had no idea he could have bought them at any age.

Rachel only lived a five blocks down and three streets over. His hands shook on the drive and he almost kept driving before deciding to pull into her driveway. The front porch light was on and so was her bedroom. He could see her shadow walk across the window.

"Okay Finn. You can do this." He said to himself. "You love Rachel and even though she's with Jesse that doesn't mean she doesn't want to be with you. Plus your hair is way better than his and you're way bigger."

Finn nodded to himself a few times and got out of his car. He tried to lock it and realized he forgot to take the key out of the ignitions. _Great way to start the night, Hudson._ He got the key and tried again.

His finger hesitated before the doorbell. What if she changed her mind. Or what if he didn't do it right. He took a breath and pushed the button. The chimes went off and he heard Rachel taking deep breaths behind the door and wondered for a second if she had to do breathing exercises too. She must have since she could hold out those long notes when she sang.

The heavy door swung open and he found Rachel and that black dress she wore to school one day. Even though he told her that he liked natural girls and everything, he still thought she looked smokin'. Plus she didn't really have much makeup on and her hair was down like she wears it sometimes, just normal.

"Hi Finn." She smiled wide. "Come in."

Rachel reached out for Finn's hand and pulled him into the dining room. She had set up two dinner plates with some kind of noodle dish and some vegetables on it. There were two candles on the table and also some dried up smelly stuff. His mom called it something that sounded like 'poop' but he couldn't remember what it was. Rachel pushed him into one of the chairs lightly and then took her seat in the other.

"Thanks." Finn said as he dug into the food. He hadn't eaten since lunch and he had worked up such an appetite worrying about tonight.

"You're welcome." Rachel picked up her fork but she pretty much just pushed her food around. She kept looking up at Finn stuffing his face. She wasn't really hungry. She just had this feeling in her stomach. She was so nervous for what was about to happen. She had told Jesse she wasn't ready, but she was just waiting for Finn. Of course she couldn't tell Jesse that. She did really care for him, he just wasn't the one for her.

Rachel let Finn finish his plate before swiping away both of their dishes. He was still in his seat when she returned, so she took his hand and led him to her room. He sat down on the bed and she made sure her door was properly shut and locked. She knew her dads wouldn't be home, but she still didn't want to leave to door wide open. It could let in a draft or something.

"What now?" Finn's eyes were wide and he tried not to make eye contact with her. She walked over to him and pulled his face to hers. She smiled as they brushed their lips together, the contact causing warmth in both of their stomachs. He laced his fingers through her soft hair. She pushed on his shoulders for him to lean back onto the bed.

Finn laid a hand on Rachel's hips and leaned back so she was straddling him. He moaned as her tongue entered his mouth, caressing his own. Her hands traced down his chest to unbutton his blue shirt. She loved blue on him, but tonight she'd love it off more.

Finn's breath hitched when he felt her hand on his bare chest. He lifted up to discard the shirt fully and found the zipper on her own clothes before laying back down. Rachel sat straight up and he could feel her weight on his hips. Her hands wandered up and down his chest before settling on the buttons to his jeans. She looked him in the eyes as she undid them.

"You're so beautiful." He said as he traced his hand up her arms and she blushed down at him. He sat up a little and began unzipping her dress while placing kisses on her shoulder, neck, clavicle, chest. She slowly lowered the dress and he got his first glance at her bare breasts. His brows furrowed and he carefully studied her chest. She suddenly became very self conscious and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked him forcefully. "It's nothing new. I'm sure you've seen plenty."

"Actually I haven't." Finn said a little scared. She had those crazy eyes and her eyebrows went down. He sat up and set his hands on her hips. "Don't be shy. I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Besides my mom."

Rachel giggled, even though it was a little weird to be compared to his mother while she was straddling him topless. She slowly lowered her hands and leaned forward to reach Finn's lips. He was so gentle and sweet. She crawled off of his hips and pulled the dress down until it fell to the floor. She stood in only her underwear while he stood to remove his pants and join her. Her hands felt magnetized to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

His lips attached to her neck and she tilted her head back and moaned. He pulled away slightly and she gasped when she felt his lips connect with her breasts. His mouth was warm and he knew how to use it. She felt a tingle shoot downward from her stomach. She needed him and she needed him now.

"Finn." Rachel whimpered and pulled him up to his feet. Jesse had left her mind completely. All she could think of was Finn. She took the power and pulled down his boxers followed by her own underpants. He was in awe when she pushed him down on the bed and grabbed a condom from her side drawer. Had he known she would provide them he wouldn't have wasted his time at the 7 Eleven. She smoothly rolled it on, making him wonder briefly if she had done this before. "Now. I'm ready now."

Finn nodded and rolled them over so he was in control. He slowly entered her and it felt so different from Santana. She had been so quick and sloppy with her movements and Finn barely felt anything. With Rachel, though, he could feel everything. And by the look on her face, so could she. She looked scared when he first went in fully, but after a few seconds of adjustment she seemed to get into it.

Soon enough they were sweating and panting together. Rachel buried her face in Finn's neck as he quietly chanted her name. She moaned with him and he could feel her walls tightening around him, only causing more pleasure for both.

The rhythm they had kept up together became sloppy and quickened. Rachel felt something she had never felt before rush over her and as it came to its highest point she bit into Finn's shoulder as he let out a muffled grunt. He stayed on top of her for a minute panting and sweating on each other.

Finn rolled off her and Rachel suddenly felt empty. He put his arm around her and they cuddled for a few minutes in silence.

"Was that sufficient?" Rachel questioned quietly. She felt Finn laugh next to her and she hit him with the hand that wasn't laced with his. "It's not funny. If I was terrible you need to tell me right now."

"Relax, Rach." Finn rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb. "It was wonderful. You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm breaking up with Jesse." She decided.

"Good."

_You gotta, come on, come on, say that we'll be together,_

_Come on, come on, little taste of heaven._

**Probably the longest thing I've written in a long time. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
